


“..think about what you’ve done.”

by yourmariahcarey



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bottom David, Canon Compliant, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup Sex, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmariahcarey/pseuds/yourmariahcarey
Summary: This takes place after the Barbecue. David has spent the last week being showered with gifts and attention from Patrick and is ready to get back together. Patrick finds out David was holding out due to his generosity and feels he need to think about what he’s done... and be taught a lesson.





	“..think about what you’ve done.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fic, and it’s a long one! I haven’t actually written anything in a very long time, let alone anything like this.. ;) Critiques and comments are welcomed so I can improve my smut writing! I hope everyone enjoys reading this. After watching the entire series about 5 times over, I thought about the dominant/submissive undertones in this episode, and in general really, then just ran with it. David and Patrick have got me feeling all types of inspired, and I feel like that needs to be celebrated. Cheers!

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait another day though? I mean you never know what could show up on your doorstep.”

Stevie, you little B. She knows me all too well.

“I don’t like what you’re insinuating. That said, if a package does arrive please keep it safe.”

*

My heart was pounding as I made my way up to our store, gripping onto my overnight bag; the confidence I had in the cafe talking with Stevie bloomed into slight anxiety. But of course it did, even though I knew things would be fine.

“Deep breaths, David” whispering to myself as I walked through the door, making every attempt to look calmer than I felt. He looks up at me with those gorgeous honey brown eyes- god, I could just melt right on the spot.. and not just because of my leather Givenchy sweater. Is it hot in here? No, no, it’s just him. His sweet little button face, his scent, his strong forearms and exposed neck.. his deliciously thick cock. I could just drop to my knees and let him know how much I missed him. Mmm.

“Hi” Just breath David.

“So..after some, time alone I just wanted to come here and tell you that I am...”

“David, I’ve.. I need to apologize to you...”

Oh no. My worst fear starts to unfold right in front of me, validating my anxiety. Smothering? If he only knew how much I wanted him to keep texting me. Just knowing he wanted to be with me was all I wanted.. needed.. that validation after everything that happened. Knowing there was no turning back to his old life, with Rachel, without me or the store; that was all I wanted. He doesn’t want to continue. Is this really happening? I shook my head trying to process his words and rehear them the way I wanted to.

“Ok... sssss.. so you would like.. to just focus on the store then?”

“I think that’s probably a good idea. But hey, it’s good to have you back.”

He’s hugging me, but not how I want him to. He’s patting me on the back like I’m his coworker! This could not have gone more wrong. Ugh! Beyond awkward and cringey. Fuck David. You fucked this all up.

I shut the bathroom door behind me and leaned back against it, throwing my head back with a thud. Gripping at my sweater, I shut my eyes tight to try to escape the painful blows to my heart (and my head). Four deep breaths. How the fuck am I gonna go back out there and pretend to be fine? Maybe I’ll walk back over to the cafe to shame eat. It wasn’t long ago that I had breakfast with Stevie but I could certainly use a session of eating my feelings. Hopefully I don’t have a heart attack. Ugh. Get your shit together David and go back out there!

That basically translates to me lingering by him awkwardly while we both try to put creams away together. I’ll just try to brush his hand with mine and see if he just grabs me, pulls me toward him and fucks my mouth with his tongue. Nope, apparently this isn’t a two person job. Fuckkkkkk David, you’ve done it this time.

“I don’t want to get used to this!”  
I spill my heart out and in the process, some serious word vomit.  
“I was ready to get back together days ago!”

“WHAT?!” He looks at me, pure shock and wild eyes.

He tortured himself...I was also being tortured! Ugh, I ate all of the chocolates. But he knows that. I play it up, all coy and flirty. We’re back! Oh my god. He’s gonna let me have it good tonight. Here’s to hoping Ray is at poker night.

“You know what I’m gonna do?” Patrick grabs my face and pulls me in with both hands. Fuck he’s hot.

“I’m gonna go to lunch, and your gonna sit here and think about what you’ve done, ok?”

He knows exactly what he’s doing. Those words, scolding me playfully and letting me know I will be punished. I get bratty and ask him to get me lunch while he’s at the cafe.

“Unbelievable!” he scoffs and shuts the door behind him. I’m glad I brought my overnight bag. Make up sex is the best. Fuck, this is gonna be good. Now, about the olive branch..

*

  
He’s locking the door and flipping the sign. It’s time to do this, no turning back now. This is all for him, this gorgeous man standing before me. I want him to know just how much of myself I’m willing to give, just like when he sang to me in front of everyone at the open mic night.

“Before we go there’s just something... “ I pull the chair out and nod for him to sit.

“What’s this?” he muses, with that adorable smile of his.

“Consider it my olive branch.” I smirked before pressing play and letting go. And I did, just blasting our song while I danced my heart out, hoping I looked somewhat endearing as the Prosecco calmed most of my nerves.

*

We had polished off the rest of the Prosecco and had some whiskey after the lip sync for my life, so I found myself buzzed and tidying up a few things in the front while he balanced the cash. At the very least, that wasn’t the most mortifying thing I’ve ever done in my lifetime.

“David, come back here please.”

His voice is heated and serious. I close my eyes and let out a shaky breath; the booze is rendering me helpless from my cock twitching at his command. I saunter over, pulling the curtain closed behind me. He’s sitting at the desk, hands folded and face seemingly absorbed in the spreadsheets in front of him. Without looking up he breathes out, “Get over here.”

Once I meet his side, without looking up he pushes everything off of the desk and grabs me by my waist.

“Oh! Mmmmm! Okay umm..” I start babbling and he shuts me right up, his whiskey mouth finding mine, kissing me deeply, rough and tender at the same time. Hot. So fucking hot. I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck and his hands fly to my wrists, quicker than I can even process it. He spins me around, slamming my hands down on the desk and pressing into me from behind. I feel the heat radiating off of his body and his firm cock strains against his jeans, throbbing against my ass. He leaves sweet kisses behind my ear and  nuzzles into my neck, his breath staggering.

Leaning down to my ear, voice low and gravelly he rumbles, “Did you think long and hard about what you did David? Because I am prepared to make you understand how naughty you were.”

“Mmmmm, fuck.. Patrick..” I whined softly. This man. He sends shivers down my spine and a jolt straight between my legs, making me toss my head back to meet his cheek, adjusting my ass to get closer to his hard cock.

“Here’s how this is gonna go, David. Although I’d love nothing more than to pull your pants down and fuck you hard over this desk right now, I have others plans for you.”

“Oh?” My heart feels like it’s coming out of my chest at the implication of the night to come. I want to come, and I want to make him come. So. Fucking. Bad. It’s been a week, but it feels like a month. God yes.

He reaches into the drawer and... what!?? Is that what I think it is?

“Is.... um.. is th-that a.. cock ring, Patrick?”

His face was serious and relaxed. There was a comfortable nonchalance in his eyes that made me absolutely weak. “Yes, David. And you’re going to be punished tonight. See, I plan on taking you to the edge. You’re going to hold out for as long as you can, just like you made me do this week. He takes out a bottle of lube and sets it on the desk. His hands find their way to my zipper and he makes quick work pulling my pants down to my ankles.

“Turn around and face me David.”

My cock had already started to get hard, so he turned around and walked away.

“Uhhh... Patrick, sweetie? What, um.. wh-where are you going?”

“Well David, until you can calm down, I’ll be sitting over here on the couch. Waiting.”

I stare as he begins unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it out of his pants and setting it next to him on the couch. Soon he’s down to his boxer briefs, just waiting.

I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to soften my firm cock. I made quick work of taking off my shoes and stepping out of my pants. After a few minutes, which essentially felt like hours, I relaxed enough for Patrick to walk back over. He squeezes a generous amount of lube into his hand and grabs my cock. Without hesitation, he slides the c-ring on and gives me a few good pumps to get me going, kissing me passionately. He starts moving down to his knees, licking me from base to tip. Just that alone gets me so hard, then he looks up at me with those eyes, dark with desire and need. He bows his head and looks up at me again, his smile soft and loving.

He takes me into his mouth as deeply as he can and reaches his hands around my thighs. I feel him sucking me gently, teasingly now. He lightly runs his fingers towards my ass, wandering softly, then without warning scratches his nails hard from my ass to my thighs. I buck forward into his mouth and I feel him moan around me. He starts to move quicker, firmly sucking. It feels wild, animalistic even. The c-ring is adding so much pressure to my straining dick and with him bobbing on me so artfully... fuck... I feel like I’m gonna explode. The sounds I’m making are so incoherent and desperate, I can’t even form words. Without a second to collect my thoughts he pops off of me and stands up, grabbing my jaw with one hand.

His eyes are positively fucking into mine.  
“Turn around and bend over.” He kisses me tenderly, then gently bites my bottom lip.

Holy. Shit. I couldn’t move any quicker to bend down over that desk and open myself up to him. I love this dominating side of Patrick. I trust him with my body completely. We talked early on about how being submissive to him made my brain short circuit and he took full advantage of how much I enjoyed it. Besides, he enjoys taking control of me just as much as I d... FUCK!

While my brain was busy stating the obvious, Patrick must have lubed up his fingers, two of which he began shoving deep into my ass. Reveling in the pleasure of him stretching me, I let out a deep moan that I knew would do him in. If he was going to make me wait, I was going to have some fun along the way.

The sounds I started making were filthy. I began arching my back and fucking back against his fingers, when he pulled them out and added a third.

“You like that David, don’t you? You like me stretching you open while you’re bent over like this.” He moved his fingers faster, curling them up and hitting my prostate. I could come just from this, so I went to reach for my cock and he said right into my ear...

“Hands on the table. You don’t move until I tell you to, understand?” I nodded wildly.

“Good baby. You’re so good.” fingers brushing tenderly over my arms. He peppers little kisses on my cheek, my temples, the back of my neck. He nips my ear and gives it a soft tug.

He slicks up his cock and lines it up to my ass. He sticks in the tip, hands moving to grip onto my hips, then holds completely still. Begging should work.

“Patrick, please.. fuck me. I need you inside me.”

“I am inside you David.” he says plainly.

“Deeper sweetie please... fuck... I need you now.”

“Hmmmm.. okay David.”

And with that he pushes in halfway, holding still again.

“Oh god PATRICK! Please, p-please, oh fu.. fuck...” I’m gasping and barely forming words, and with my pleading cries he grabs my hips tight and plunges deep into me. He places my hands across the desk and folds my fingers over, warning me to hold on. And then he fucks into me like he never has. He’s grunting and cursing, moaning my name and telling me how much he’s missed me. His words dancing beautifully between filthy and loving.

“I’m gonna show you how much I missed you David. Mm.. I missed you so much baby.” I will certainly feel this tomorrow, and I couldn’t be more thrilled.

He starts to buck wildly, legs trembling, gasping for breath, and he comes in me with a shout that manifests from within the depths of his soul. Slowly he pulls out, flips me over and shoves his fingers inside, fucking me with his come. His mouth moves to my cock and he sucks so quickly but gently. That combined with him curling his fingers into my prostate sends me hurdling into the abyss. Everything goes white and my body feels like it’s exploded into thousands of pieces, electricity bursting throughout. Returning back down into myself, I feel Patrick slowly slide off the cock ring ever so softly, wrapping his arms around me tightly and moves me to the couch.

We kiss lazily; nuzzling each other, hands lightly searching familiar skin. Whispers of ‘I missed you’ and ‘don’t ever leave’ cascade from both of our lips, between tongues. As we lay curled up with our limbs tangled wildly, holding onto each other with desperation- silently we are both acknowledging that we’ll never part again.


End file.
